Una vida que nos une más
by narutoUchiha
Summary: Este fic contiene yaoilemon, la pareja principal es Sasu Naru, hay otras parejas como Sikamaru y Neji. Naruto se da cuenta de que ama a su rival, lo mismo pasa con este, ambos se enamoran y pasan muchos obstaculos para seguir juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic. Es un SasuNaru (y otras parejas), contiene lemon así que lo leen bajo su propio riesgo.

Está claro decir que Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Los guiones son para diálogos y las comillas para pensamientos

**"Una vida que nos une más"**

**Capítulo 1:**

**¿Acaso me gusta un hombre?**

Pasaban los días, Naruto a pesar de haber logrado liberar el chakra del Kyuubi para su beneficio, continuaba entrenando con Jiraiya, era bastante cansado el entrenamiento, Naruto se exigía demasiado, utilizaba todo el chakra que tenia hasta el punto de caer al suelo y desmayarse, hasta recuperar nuevamente sus fuerzas.

Jiraiya le enseñaba muchas maneras de utilizar mejor su chakra, el pequeño Kyuubi estaba muy agradecido por eso, ya no sería el débil chico a quien se llamaba cobarde, lo único que no le agradaba era la condición que Jiraiya le ponía para entrenarlo. El ero le exigía a cambio transformarse en la hermosa rubia desnuda.

.-Ero-sennin, no haga bromas, ¡ya me transforme hace un rato! .- gritaba el Uzumaki ya cansado de gastar innecesariamente su chakra para que el viejo pervertido lo observe por ratos largos.

Jiraiya lo miró.- si quieres seguir entrenando muéstrame a la chica .- decía mientras se reía al ver ka expresión de Naruto, quien no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que se le pedía.

El chico zorro junto sus manos e hizo los sellos correspondientes.- ¡Sexy no jutsu!.- Naruto inmediatamente fue reemplazado por una hermosa chica rubia, de largos cabellos, sus nubes aun cubrían su cuerpo desnudo.

Jiraiya babeaba al verla, no podía resistirse a aquella técnica .- pero … quítate esas nubes, ¡chica bonita! .- Naruto tenía ahora su expresión de enojo, y se fue quitando las nubes que lo cubrían, esto hizo que Jiraiya se acercara a él. Naruto lo miraba algo nervioso, Jiraiya acercaba sus manos a la rubia .-si te quedas quieta te entrenare, ¡recuerda eso! .- al escuchar eso Naruto decidió no moverse, simplemente cerró los ojos no quería ver como ese viejo pervertido se excitaba tocando su cuerpo. Con impaciencia Jiraiya agarró los senos de la rubia y los acarició, Naruto sentía las carisias, eran agradables, pero no gemiría "no ante un hombre" pensó el, pero misteriosamente en su cabeza comenzaron a pasar recuerdos de Sasuke, todo lo que habían pasado, las veces que se ayudaban, cuando reían e incluso ese beso que alguna vez se dieron accidentalmente "Sasuke…" sin casi notarlo había comenzado a gemir, Jiraiya estaba acariciándole el trasero y lamiendo los pezones de la rubia.

.- Sasuke… .- dijo en voz baja, el ero no llegó a escuchar lo que dijo pero sabía que estaba gimiendo, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Naruto quien aun mantenía cerrados los ojos, sintió como una lengua recorría sus labios, el chico rubio perdido en pensamientos soñaba que era la lengua de Sasuke la que probaba sus labios, de un momento a otro Jiraiya rozó sus labios con los de él y adentro un poco su lengua, Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Jiraiya a punto de besarlo en lugar de Sasuke .-¡ahh, ¡¡Ero-sennin aléjese! .- lo empujó rápidamente y volvió a su forma original .- soy hombre, ¡basta! .- dijo algo enojado y asustado a la vez , todo había sido muy rápido.

.- Tienes razón .- dijo el ero riendo .-bueno es mejor no pedirte mas esa técnica, si queremos evitar estos problemas .- se dio vuelta y lo llamó con la mano .- vamos a seguir con tu entrenamiento .-Naruto sonrió y corrió tras el hasta que algo vino a su mente, se detuvo y camino mirando hacia abajo , ".¿Por qué dije Sasuke.?... ¿por que pensaba en el mientras me excitaba con las carisias del Ero-sennin?... no entiendo" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz grave de Jiraiya, quien había encontrado un lugar para entrenar mejor a Naruto.

La noche llegó muy rápidamente, Naruto había sido nuevamente dejado en su cuarto por Jiraiya, se había excedido en su entrenamiento, al igual que los días anteriores, daba todo de si hasta caer exhausto, se recuperaba lentamente, dormía muy tranquilo y al parecer con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios .- Sasuke… .-murmuraba entre sueños.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy animado no sabía si se debía al sueño que tuvo o por el gran avance en su entrenamiento con Jiraiya el día anterior. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo como si esperará a que algo ocurriese, de repente un olor llamó su atención .-tengo hambre… .- su estomago sonaba, había estado caminando cerca de donde vendían su adorado ramen, corrió hacia la tienda de ramen a comer.

Mientras el chico zorro comía su ramen, alguien muy conocido pensaba en el, Sasuke estaba aun en su cuarto, no había querido salir, estaba muy concentrado recordando cosas de su pasado, cosas recientes, y principalmente recuerdos de Naruto. Rayaba un cuaderno mientras recordaba el día en que se besaron, había sido su primer beso, jamás lo espero y mucho menos que viniera del chico rubio .- Naruto… .- suspiraba .- aun no entiendo porque te salve ese día .- recordó como corrió con desesperación para proteger a Naruto, lo salvó arriesgando su propia vida .- ¿Realmente eres tan importante apara mi, ¿Serás tu esa persona importante? .- observó su cuaderno y sorprendido vio que mientras pensaba había estado dibujando a Naruto .- … Definitivamente algo me sucede .. .- pensó en romper el dibujo, el pensar tanto en el chico zorro lo asustaba un poco, estaba acostumbrado a pensar solo en su venganza, no quería tampoco creer que le estaba gustando Naruto. Decidió no romper el dibujo y guardarlo en un cajón del velador junto a su cama. Finalmente se levantó de su cama y salió de la casa.

El chico de cabellos oscuros caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos muy pensativo. Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando cruzó miradas con Naruto, quien se acerco a él, su gran sonrisa hizo sonreír a Sasuke .-Naruto, .¿cómo estas.? .- rápidamente cambio su expresión " .¿Por qué rayos estoy sonriendo.? ".

.- Muy bien .¿y tu.? .- le provocaba abrazarlo, pero se controlaba, sabía que el Uchiha podía empujarlo y eso solo lo haría pasar un mal rato.

.-Bien.. y.. .-" no se ni que decirle.." recordó el dibujo .- hice un dib.. .- se silencio así mismo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir " ¡que imbécil! Como se me ocurrió si quiera mencionar lo del dibujo..".

Naruto lo miró extrañado .-.¿El qué.? Estas extraño baka.. .-

.-.¡.¿A quién llamas baka?.! .- esa pequeña discusión que terminó en risas hizo que Naruto olvidara lo que Sasuke había dicho, eso era algo bueno. Ambos caminaron un momento, estaban bastante callados, en otra ocasión hubiesen estado discutiendo por cualquier cosa, pero esto era diferente, pensaban demasiado el uno en el otro, lo cual los hacia tímidos.

En el camino se toparon con Iruka, quien parecía estar algo apurado, antes de continuar corriendo los miró y se detuvo para hacerles acuerdo de algo importante .- recuerden que mañana les daré una clase especial, así no sean mis alumnos ahora, tienen que ser puntuales .- continuo su camino.

.- No quiero ir a clases .- decía Naruto colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Sasuke no le daba importancia, terminaron sentándose en una banca.

Estaban aun callados, Naruto no pudo evitar sentarse más cerca de Sasuke, quien lo miró un momento, al cruzar miradas con él se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado con expresión de no importarle nada, por lo cual Naruto rió, rompiendo así con el silencio.

.- .¡Hola Sasuke.-kun., Naruto.-kun.- Sakura los había visto sentados y se sentó entre ellos. A Naruto pareció no afectarle su presencia como antes.

.- Hola Sakura.-chan .- sonrió, pero su expresión cambio al ver como Sakura se lanzó a abrazar al Uchiha, quien la empujaba con los brazos tratando de que lo suelte. Se cruzó de brazos y miraba con enojo la escena ".¡.¿Por qué tiene que abrazar a Sasuke.?.! ..." reacciono de un momento a otro "pero .. ¿qué me pasa.?… .¡no puedo sentirme celoso por un hombre., además Sakura.-chan siempre lo ha abrazado así" , terminó mirando al suelo algo triste.

.-.¡Suelta a mi Sasuke.!.- ahora venía Ino corriendo y había comenzado a pelearse con Sakura para abrazar a Sasuke.

Naruto soltó un bufido y se levanto, no quería seguir presenciando la pelea de esas dos chicas por Sasuke, este no lo detuvo, no quería que Naruto notara su extraña manera de actuar ante el, solo se levantó y sin tomar en cuenta a las dos chicas, caminó en la dirección contraria a la de Naruto.

Sakura e Ino habían quedado sorprendidas ante la manera en que actuaron los dos chicos, sabían que a Sasuke le molestaba estar rodeado de mujeres y mas que se peleen por el casi tirándosele encima , pero Naruto también parecía enojado lo cual las dejo mas desconcertadas aun, decidieron detener su pelea, que ahora era por el aire ya que el Uchiha las había dejado solas y se dirigieron a la florería de Ino a pasar el rato.

El Kyuubi entro a su casa, ya era tarde, se había quedado varias horas caminando con Sasuke, y había olvidado el tiempo. Se dirigió al baño, y prendió la ducha .- yo no estaba celoso hoy… .- suspiró .- eso espero… .- se quitó la ropa y la dejó doblada en una mesita, entró a la tina, el agua estaba caliente, era perfecta, enjabonó su cuerpo y se sintió relajado.

.- Realmente es extraño… .- comenzó a perderse en pensamientos .-Sasuke es tan lindo…. tan… .- imaginó a Sasuke besándose con el, mientras su imaginación volaba sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y sentía calentarse su cuerpo, principalmente entre sus piernas .- Sasuke….- comenzó a acariciar sus pezones, los rodeaba con los dedos haciendo círculos, se estaba excitando poco a poco, la sensación era cada vez más fuerte entre sus piernas, bajó sus manos por su abdomen y comenzó a frotar su erección .- mmm… .- leves gemidos salían de sus tiernos labios.

Cerró su mano alrededor de su erección y se masturbó pensando en Sasuke "se siente bien… ¡¡Sasuke!" con su otra mano acariciaba sus testículos .- ahh… mm… .- separó más las piernas, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su respiración muy acelerada. Mordió su labio inferior mientras gemía más fuerte "me siento en … otro mundo .- masturbaba más rápido su miembro hasta que finalmente llegó al orgasmo y se recostó en el espaldar de la tina, respiró entrecortadamente unos minutos hasta que volvió a la respiración normal.

Luego de bañarse se puso su pijama .- .¡no puedo creer que tuve un orgasmo pensando en Sasuke.! .- se metió a la cama y se acostó de lado mirando a la cortina .- .¿acaso me gustan los hombres.? .. .- cansado de pensar cerró sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormido.

Sasuke salió de su casa temprano, ya casi era hora de que empezaran las clases de Iruka, entró al salón y se sentó en su puesto, ya habían algunas personas en la clase, recordó que Sakura se sentaba en el centro "me gustaría estar a lado de Naruto, al menos una vez" se cambió al puesto de Sakura. Luego de unos minutos entraron Ino y Sakura, aun competían por estar junto a su amado Sasuke, este no las miraba, esperaba al Uzumaki.

El chico rubio entró justo delante de Iruka, quien al entrar cerró la puerta, Naruto se sentó rápidamente junto a Sasuke, le agradó mucho la idea de tenerlo a lado.

.-Buenos días chicos .- Iruka se dirigió a sus alumnos para comenzar con su clase .- esto es muy importante para ustedes, presten atención .- .

Mientras Iruka daba su clase, un joven corría desesperado para llegar, Shikamaru se había quedado dormido, tenía que llegar .- ¡kuso! ..¡estoy tarde! .-al llegar corrió hacia el salón, se topó con la puerta y miró por el pequeño vidrio cuadrado de ella. Ya habían empezado las clases, Shikamaru prefirió no tocarla puerta, quizás si tenía suerte Iruka no notaría su ausencia, luego le pediría a Neji que le explique lo que Iruka había dicho.

Efectivamente Iruka había olvidado tomar lista por lo cual no iba a notar la ausencia de Shikamaru, ningún amigo lo delató tampoco, ya que algunos si lo notaron, principalmente Chouji e Ino que eran sus compañeros de grupo.

Se apoyó de espaldas a la pared junto a la puerta, esperando a que terminara la clase de Iruka para ver a … Neji? .. si a Shikamaru parecía no solo interesarle que le explique la clase que acababa de perder sino que también parecía gustarle mucho Neji.

Se escucharon unos pasos, estos se acercaban cada vez más al pasillo en el que se encontraba Shikamaru .- alguien viene… .-.

.-.¡No pueden verme aquí.!.- se escondió dentro de un aula vacía y observó al dueño de aquellos pasos, Kakashi estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del colegio de ninjas, .- casi me descubre.. .- salió del aula al notar que el ninja copia desapareció al fondo del pasillo.

Todos los chicos parecían interesarse en la clase de Iruka, por supuesto había uno que estaba tan ausente de aquella clase como Shikamaru, Naruto no sacaba a Sasuke de su cabeza y menos ahora que lo tenía a su lado.

Shikamaru decidió esperar en el aula vacía a que los demás salgan, no tenía deseos de volver a la casa ya que quería ver a Neji, se quedo en silencio esperando a que pasen las horas.

En su distracción Naruto había llenado su cuaderno con el nombre del chico que estaba a su lado, cubría bien su cuaderno para que Sasuke no llegase a ver lo que escribía, tenía temor de que el chico de cabello oscuro se llegase a molestar y decidiese no verlo más, "no puedo seguir así, esta reciente obsesión por Sasuke me hará perder la cabeza", levantó su mano.

.-.¿Sucede algo Naruto.?.- lo miró Iruka interrumpiendo su explicación.

El chico rubio respondió rápidamente .- necesito ir al baño .- Iruka se quedó en silencio un momento, esa excusa la había usado antes para fugarse de sus clases .- Iruka.-sensei , .¡por favor.! .-

.- .¡Esta bien., pero no te tardes.-Naruto cerró su cuaderno y lo dejó en su maleta corrió fuera de la clase como si alguien lo estuviese persiguiendo para matarlo.

Estando en el baño se encerró en uno de los tantos cuartitos de baño y se sentó en el inodoro, subió sus piernas, abrazo sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas ".¿ realmente me gusta un hombre .? .. Pensé que me gustaba Sakura.-chan" se agarraba la cabeza confundido.- aun no lo entiendo.- pensó unos minutos mas en las posibilidades de que le gusten los hombres. Cansado de su encierro salió a lavarse la cara, quizás así se le quitarían esas cosas de la mente.

.- Estoy tan confundido.- agradecía estar solo, así podía hablar en paz, miró por la ventana y tocó sus labios con dos dedos.- siento deseos de besar a un hombre… a mi sasu... .-

Fue silenciado por el sonido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse, se giró asustado, realmente lo habían escuchado y era nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru.!

.- Shikamaru…yo... .- dijo el rubio bastante avergonzado mientras miraba al suelo.

.- también deseo besar a un hombre.- miró a Naruto, también se sentía avergonzado y sus mejillas estaban algo rojas.- estaba pensando…si... tu y yo…podríamos besarnos para quitar la curiosidad… .- Naruto se sorprendió.

.-Y no temas… a mi me gusta alguien mas - dijo rápidamente, al notar que Naruto iba a negarse a besarlo.

.- Esta bien… entonces si… aunque será algo extraño .- se sonrojo un poco también .- pero aquí no , puede entrar alguien.

Shikamaru lo dirigió hasta dentro de uno de los baños y cerró .- aquí esta bien, nadie nos verá .- sonrió. Naruto se veía nervioso, se apoyó contra la pared y Shikamaru se acercó a el.

Ambos estaban temblando, se iban a besar, la curiosidad era muy grande, acercaban sus labios con algo de temor claramente reflejado en sus expresiones, un leve roce de sus labios provocó que se ruboricen, finalmente juntaron sus labios un momento y lentamente fueron moviendo los labios, sin casi notarlo Shikamaru había comenzado a utilizar su lengua lo cual provocó que Naruto inconscientemente utilice la suya. Exploraron sus bocas completamente, la timidez había pasado a segundo plano, ya no les importaba, jugaban con sus lenguas mirándose a los ojos. Shikamaru lo había agarrado por los hombros "no puedo creer que estoy besándome así con un hombre… y menos que se trate de mi amigo Shikamaru".

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron apagados no solo por una puerta que se abrió con fuerza, sino también de los fuertes gritos de Iruka .- .¡.¡Naruto.!.! .- los dos chicos se sobresaltaron separando sus labios .- .¡a pasado media hora.! .- miraba a los lados buscando al pequeño Kyuubi, quien estaba totalmente aterrado mirando a Shikamaru.

.-Kuso, es… Iruka.-sensei .- dijeron ambos nerviosos en voz baja

Iruka estaba impaciente .-Naruto, .¿dónde estas, .¡sal en este momento.! .- Naruto parecía estar en shock , no respondía ni se movía, solo podía temblar.

.-Di algo, si te quedas callado nos verán a los dos… .-decía en voz baja para que el enojado sensei no los escuchara .- yo no vine a la clase, si me ve, estaré muerto .-

La impaciencia del sensei hizo que se agache a buscar en cada baño las piernas de Naruto.

.-.¡Aquí estas.! .- dijo Iruka finalmente al ver las piernas de Naruto. Shikamaru había sentado a Naruto en el inodoro, para que Iruka piense que aún lo estaba usando, para no ser visto él (Shikamaru) se trepó al inodoro y se apoyó a las paredes usando ambas manos para no resbalar. "que bueno que no me descubrió".

Iruka tocó la puerta, Naruto abrió su boca para hablar .- yo… estoy mal del… estómago .- dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risita por la cual Naruto golpeó su pie para que se callara .- algo me hizo daño… no tardo en salir, déme unos minutos más por favor .-

.-Esta bien te espero en la clase .- dijo Iruka inconforme aunque comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba el chico rubio. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Naruto se levanto y abrió la puertita del baño, Shikamaru lo siguió.

.- uff… de la que nos salvamos .- Naruto estaba sorprendido por haber logrado confundir a Iruka. Shikamaru se rió al fin de la excusa que dio Naruto para no salir del baño .-.¡baka., .¡deja de reírte.! .-terminó causándole gracia todo el asunto y rió también.

Shikamaru una vez más besó sus labios. Naruto le correspondió.- Shikamaru… .¿quien te gusta.? Quiero saber, jaja.-.

.-Pues… .-sus mejillas se sonrojaron . se trata de… Neji Hyuuga … .- Naruto no lo podía creer, apoyó a Shikamaru y luego se dirigió a la puerta del baño .- yo me voy mejor a mi casa, si me ven aquí estaré perdido .- salió por la ventana del baño.

.-Ahora a la clase… .- corrió hasta la clase y entró con cuidado, Iruka no se detuvo al verlo y continuó, el rubio se sentó nuevamente junto a Sasuke, quien lo miró como queriendo preguntarle algo, pero no dijo nada "porque se abra tardado tanto en el baño, yo realmente ya lo veía fuera del lugar, pero regreso … es extraño..." dejó de ver a Naruto y sintió un brazo agarrándole el suyo, era Sakura, lo único que hizo fue quitarle su brazo y mirar al frente con enojo, ante esta reacción Sakura decidió no tocarlo de nuevo, temía que la llegara a odiar.

Terminó la clase. Iruka si que sabía hacer las clases largas y aburridas. "Al menos era la ultima", pensó Naruto, quiso dar una vuelta solo necesitaba pensar.

En las calles había otro muchacho caminando sin rumbo fijo " es definitivo siento algo por Naruto, .¿qué puedo hacer., realmente quiero acercarme a el", se le ocurrió una idea, invitaría a Naruto a dormir a su casa… "pero, ¿qué excusa pondré?", yo normalmente no pensaría en el tanto y menos en invitarlo sin motivos", el estaba en lo correcto un chico frió como el, nunca había tenido tanta cercanía con alguien sino era para pelear o intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

Pensó un momento ".¡bah.! no necesito dar explicaciones, lo invitare y punto" caminó en busca del chico zorro. Se detuvo un momento, había visto una tienda de ramen, "hn.. esto será útil" compró suficiente ramen para los dos, usaría el ramen como excusa para invitarlo, dejó el ramen en su casa listo y fue a la casa de Naruto.

.- …no pienso tocar y entrar a invitarlo, notaría que el interés es tan grande que necesite venir hasta su casa para invitarlo… .-tocó con fuerza la puerta y corrió para alejarse un poco.

El chico rubio abrió la puerta para toparse con .. .¿nadie.? .-.¿fue una broma.?... .-dijo algo enojado al aire, se venía acercando alguien, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, solo veía su silueta.

.- Ohayo Naruto .- se acercó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto también sonrió ".¡quisiera abrazarlo.!" .- pues yo….-

.-.¿quieres pasar.? .- Naruto señalo dentro de su casa, Sasuke asintió y entró con el .- que bueno que viniste, estaba por comer ramen, come conmigo .¿si.? .- Sasuke pensó de inmediato en el ramen que había comprado para invitarlo " bueno..en este caso, mejor como con el y me olvido de mi plan… no siempre se presentan ocasiones como esta" se sentó a su lado y comió el ramen junto a Naruto.

Naruto por primera vez comía lenta y tímidamente, en otra ocasión hubiese comido casi atragantándose, Sasuke notó eso en Naruto y sonrió para el mismo, ambos estaban un poco callados, el silencio incomodaba a Naruto "no se que decirle… aún no puedo creer que esté aquí a mi lado".

Terminaron de comer, Naruto no sabía que decir "quisiera invitarlo a dormir… .¿cómo se lo digo para que se quede.?.."

.-Naruto yo… .-dijo Sasuke algo nervioso, no le salían las palabras, tomó inconcientemente las manos de el, Naruto miró las manos entre las de el y se sonrojó, luego lo miró a los ojos.

Sasuke se sonrojó también y soltó sus manos rápidamente .-lo siento …, no se lo que me paso .- Naruto sonrió, no era común que Sasuke tomará sus manos, se ponga nervioso al hablar y luego se disculpara.

.- no te disculpes, esta bien .- rió haciendo sentir a Sasuke no tan incomodo, lo hizo reír .- oye … .¿quieres quedarte a dormir.? .-

Las mejillas del Uchiha se pusieron rojas, este asintió con la cabeza, las palabras no le salían en ese momento, ya que era tarde así que se disponían a darse un baño y dormir.

**Continuará.**

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente cápitulo lo subiré casi enseguida, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Nunca imagine ser tan feliz"**

En otro lugar de Konoha, el joven Hyuuga había estado muy ocupado pensando. Al parecer Shikamaru al terminar la clase de Iruka, había tenido el valor de invitar a Neji a comer algo y luego acompañarlo a su casa, en realidad no había pasado la gran cosa, pero Neji notó como Shikamaru trataba de complacerlo en todo e incluso se sonrojaba muy seguido.

.- Fue raro… pero la pase muy bien, Shikamaru es muy agradable cuando se lo llega a conocer .- se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró al techo recordando las distintas caras de Shikamaru, incluyendo cuando se reía y se sonrojaba, al parecer de los nervios Shikamaru cometió algunas torpezas que habían hecho reír al frío Hyuuga, incluso en ese momento en que recordaba, se reía.

Shikamaru también pensaba en el, quería ser directo con Neji, esa noche no dormiría, se pasaría pensando en una manera de decirle sus sentimientos, al parecer Neji se había divertido mucho a su lado. Estaba algo asustado de que llegase a no corresponderle, pero estaba seguro de que al menos a Neji le agradaba andar con el, así que se pensaba arriesgar y liberar sus sentimientos ante el.

Mientras tanto en casa del Uzumaki, Sasuke veía televisión, esperaba a que el Kyuubi se terminara de bañar.

.-Sasuke dormirá conmigo…¡si! .- el chico rubio estaba emocionado había lavado su cabello por tercera vez, eso mostraba la poca atención que ponía, estaba más perdido en su mente vagando en los sueños con Sasuke, incluso llegó a arrojar el jabón fuera de la tina, ni siquiera lo notó, lentamente al terminar su baño, salió de la tina y tomó una toalla con la cual cubrió si cuerpo, se secó y finalmente salió del baño con una pijama de zorritos.

Sasuke lo miró un momento y sin aguantar más soltó una fuerte risa señalándolo .-.¿zo… zorritos.? .¡Naruto te pasas.! Jajajajajajajaja usuratonkachi .- Naruto se avergonzó un momento.

.-.¡Baka.! .¡no te burles.! .- dijo también riendo.-deja a mis zorritos en paz jajaja.- Sasuke se dirigió a el y le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

.-Me voy a bañar, no me tardo… .- entró al baño, y cerró la puerta olvidando poner seguro, se quitó la ropa mientras miraba todo el baño, le agradaba saber que estaba en el baño de Naruto .-No puedo creer que este aquí.- se terminó de desvestir, caminó hacia la tina con la mirada hacia el frente, y muy alegre, su expresión cambio en el momento que piso un jabón que misteriosamente estaba en el suelo fuera de la tina, se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

.-.¡Ahh.!.- gritó al caer, se pegó en la espalda, pero no era un golpe fuerte.

.-.¡.¿Sasuke.?.!.- Naruto había escuchado su gritó y corrió casi tumbando todo .-.¿estas bien.?.-abrió la puerta, y se topó con el Uchiha completamente desnudo en el suelo, este se sonrojó.

.-.¡Ah.!.- Sasuke rápidamente se cubrió sus intimidades muy ruborizado .-yo… tropecé con el jabón, es todo.- dijo al ver que Naruto le acercaba una toalla para que se cura y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

.-.¡Disculpa por entrar así.,es que me asuste al escucharte gritar.- salió casi huyendo del baño, al cerrar la puerta, se apoyó a esta y puso una mano en su frente, se sonrojó mucho y se avergonzó .- rayos… que vergüenza, lo vi desnudo… que cuerpo tiene… .- cambió su cara de vergüenza a lujuria, se golpeó .-.¡estoy mal., no soy un pervertido, definitivamente… lo amo… .-lo había admitido, amaba a Sasuke y en ese momento el se encontraba detrás de esa puerta, en su baño.

Sasuke estaba muy avergonzado, aparte de que se cayó de una forma tan estúpida, Naruto lo había visto desnudo, enjabonó su cuerpo mientras las gotas de agua caían por su rostro y su cuerpo "no puedo creer que me halla visto… .¿Con que cara debo salir del baño.?... que vergüenza."

.-Naruto…siento algo muy fuerte por ti.- pensaba en voz alta mientras lavaba su cabello con el shampoo del rubio.- tendré tu mismo olor… mi Naruto.-

El kitsune esperaba a Sasuke con deliciosos chocolates, los puso junto a la cama .-ojala no este enojado porque entre al baño, no quiero que piense que fue apropósito.- se comió un chocolate mientras se preocupaba imaginando que pensaría Sasuke en ese momento .-están ricos.-sonrió.

Unos minutos después, se asomó el Uchiha aun desnudo pero cubierto por una toalla .-em… Naruto… no tengo pijama.- había olvidado ese detalle, había aceptado quedarse a dormir sin llevar más ropa que la que llevaba puesta.

El Kyuubi buscó entre su ropa y sacó una pijama similar a la de él .-toma una mía.-

Sasuke estudió un momento la pijama y finalmente abrió la boca .-.¡baka.! .¡esa ridiculez no me pienso poner.! soy un ninja, no un bebé de guardería.- notó como Naruto se entristeció un poco por las palabras de el, aunque trataba de no hacerlo notar "creo que fui muy grosero con el, después de todo me esta prestando su ropa para dormir, yo no traje nada" agarró la pijama de las manos del rubio .- lo siento usuratonkachi.- si le dices esto a alguien … lo pagarás.

Entró nuevamente al baño, Naruto puso la cajita de chocolates en la cama, el Uchiha salió avergonzado mirando a un lado .-hum….- se sentó a lado de Naruto.

.-.¡Hay no fue tan difícil.! .- rió y se sonrojó .-te ves bien.- Sasuke al oír eso, guió sus ojos hacia el rubio con expresión de sorpresa y las mejillas levemente rosadas .-.!Ah.! es decir… .¡mira chocolates.!.- utilizó los chocolates como distracción "debo controlar lo que pienso, si digo estas cosas Sasuke notará lo que siento por él y no querrá verme más" le pasó los chocolates.

El chico de cabello oscuro no dijo nada, tomó un chocolate y se lo comió "están muy buenos, … quisiera decirle a Naruto lo que siento, pero lo más seguro es que no le guste y se aleje de mi…"

Se comían los chocolates en silencio, era realmente desesperante, Naruto no soportaba tanto silencio, eso lo hacia poner mas nervioso aún. Luego de unos minutos ambos metieron sus manos en la cajita, solo quedaba un chocolate y las manos de los dos se habían tocado, se miraron sonrojados .-cómelo tu.-dijo Sasuke quitando la mano.

.-No, ya comí suficientes .- también quitó su mano sonriéndole

.-compartámoslo mejor.- dijo el Uchiha como solución.

.-tienes razón, morderé la mitad y te daré la otra.- el kyuubi cogió el chocolate y lo acerco a su boca, se metió la mitad para morderlo.

"deseo un beso de él… .¿qué hago.?" Sin pensarlo más tomó aire y junto sus labios con los de su Naruto, mordiendo su parte del chocolate.-mm… .-Naruto al sentir los labios de Sasuke se sonrojo mucho, pero deseaba besarlo así que no se alejo, abrió su boca y besó con suavidad a su compañero mientras iba saboreando el chocolate.

Sasuke se sorprendió aún mas por la acción del rubio, parecía un sueño y el definitivamente no quería salir de el, se adentró en su boca utilizando su lengua, el chico rubio también la utilizó e inconcientemente se sentó sobre las piernas de Sasuke, las había colocado a los lados de sus caderas, el joven de cabello oscuro lo abrazó por la cintura, el beso se volvió apasionado, era con un delicioso sabor a chocolate.

El beso fue largo, exploraron sus bocas, sus lenguas mostraban lo que sentían realmente, estaban muy agitados.-mm… .- se separaron por aire, al recuperar la respiración normal, se miraron a los ojos, ninguno sabía como confesar sus sentimientos, estaban muy nerviosos.

Por el temor Naruto reaccionó quitándose de las piernas de Sasuke .-.¡Gomen.!...lo siento en serio no se que me pasó….- miró hacia abajo sonrojado mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su puesto " rayos…te amo."

.-Discúlpame también, tampoco entiendo lo que me pasó….- dijo con rapidez el Uchiha tratando de evitar que Naruto lo notará triste al no haber podido expresarle lo que sentía.

"Kuso… lo arruine, estaba tan cerca de decírselo" pensó el rubio, una vez más miro al chico de cabello oscuro, quien miraba a un lado.-será mejor dormir.- dijo acabando con el incomodo silencio que había en la habitación luego del beso.-es tarde….-

.-Tienes razón, buenas noches Naruto.- dijo acomodándose en el lado izquierdo de la cama del rubio, se acostó de lado dándole la espalda al Kyuubi.

.-Buenas noches Sasuke.- sonrió y se dio vuelta también durmiendo a espaldas del chico de cabello oscuro.

En la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó por el ruido de unos pasos, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se estiraba en la cama, observó el cuarto, Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado.

.-.¿Sasuke.?...- pensó que se había ido sin decirle nada, eso era normal en él, fue para el Kyuubi una sorpresa ver salir al Uchiha del baño ya vestido.

.-Naruto cámbiate, se nos hace tarde para nuestro entrenamiento con Kakashi.-sensei.- El rubio rápidamente se levantó con una sonrisa, Sasuke seguía ahí con él, saco su ropa de siempre y entró al baño a cambiarse.

Luego de desayunar, ambos chicos se fueron a su entrenamiento, ya era casi hora de que Kakashi llegara, Sakura tampoco había ido aún.

.-.¡Ahh.! siempre tarda tanto.- Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos entre abiertos, había pasado ya una hora, incluso Sasuke estaba sentado, esta vez no lo espero de pie como de costumbre.

.-.¡Hola chicos.!.- salió el ninja copia de unos árboles .-lamento el retraso .- se puso ante ellos y se notaba claramente su sonrisa a pesar de tener cubierto el rostro con la excepción de uno de sus ojos.

Naruto estaba enojado, detestaba levantarse tan temprano, como para estar ahí sentado esperando desde temprano y perdiendo el tiempo, cuando podría seguir durmiendo. Sasuke se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba tan serio como siempre, estaba acostumbrado a las tardanzas de Kakashi.

.-Bueno comencemos con el entrenamiento de hoy.- decía el Sensei alegremente con su libro de 'Come come paradise' en su mano.

.-.¿Dónde esta Sakura.-chan.?.- recordó rápidamente Naruto y miró al ninja copia, quien seguía distraído con su libro, mientras Sasuke caminaba sin importarle donde este su compañera de equipo.

.-No vendrá, me pidió que la disculpe por hoy, ya que tendría que ayudar en unas cosas a su madre.- llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento, Kakashi los entrenó sin descanso alguno, los ejercicios del control de chakra eran realmente agotadores y cada vez estaban mas complicados, entrenaron mucho tiempo hasta llegar a sus limites .-chicos el entrenamiento terminará en este momento…..¡vamos a relajarnos un rato.!.-

.-.¿A dónde.?.- preguntó Naruto muy intrigado, Sasuke estaba con la misma expresión de intriga, no entendían a que se refería Kakashi con ir a relajarme a menos que se refiriese a ir a sus casas a descansar luego de un baño con agua caliente.

.-A las aguas termales por supuesto, es un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante.- caminó haciendo que sus alumnos lo siguieran, ellos se miraban en silencio por momentos , luego miraban a su Sensei, no hablaban en el camino, los dos chicos aún estaban algo avergonzados por el beso de la noche anterior en casa del rubio, Kakashi no lo notó siguió tranquilo su camino sin quitar la mirada de su libro hasta detenerse frente a un lugar .-aquí estamos.- entraron a los baños y los tres se dirigieron a las aguas termales, todo estaba muy silencioso era un ambiente relajante tal y como dijo el ninja copia.

Naruto comenzó a jugar con el poco chakra que le quedaba, estaba caminando sobre el agua .-.¡miren.!.- trataba de impresionar a Sasuke, quien solo lo miró un momento, eso el lo podía hacer con mucha facilidad, pero decidió no presumirle sus habilidades esta vez y tampoco tratar al Uzumaki como un tonto, por lo cual continuó con su voto de silencio (xDD en serio es tan callado ke parece ke -yo escribo el que así ok! estuviese con un reto encima de kedarse callado toda la vida). Kakashi llamó la atención de Naruto ya que con tan poco chakra no iba a resistir mucho .- no gastaré el poco chakra que me queda…- caminó fuera de las aguas termales, los tres estaban listos para relajarse.

Sasuke miraba a los lados algo serio, al parecer no le agradaba la idea de desnudarse frente a su Sensei y ante Naruto le daba mucha vergüenza debido a que le gustaba mucho y lo amaba, aunque este(Naru) ya lo había visto totalmente desnudo el día anterior en su baño.

Kakashi sin notar aún la vergüenza de sus alumnos, dejó su libro de 'Come come paradise' junto al borde de las aguas termales, mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Luego de quitarse todo, Kakashi se metió a las aguas termales, pudo notar al fin que sus alumnos estaban algo nerviosos de quitarse la ropa "quizás nunca se han bañado con compañía" pensó mientras volvía a tomar su libro de 'Come come paradise' y continuaba su lectura dejando de mirar a sus nerviosos alumnos, pensó que de esa manera tendrían menos vergüenza. Sasuke comenzó quitándose las zapatillas ninja "kuso… no quiero, Naruto me verá sin ropa de nuevo, me da más vergüenza aún sabiendo que me gusta tanto" veía a Naruto por momentos ya que su orgullo lo hacía desviar la mirada al cruzarse con la mirada del rubio, aún no quería que notará sus sentimientos hacia él.

Naruto estaba algo nervioso también, luego de sacarse el chaleco y la camisa, miró al Uchiha "aún no puedo creer que este pasando esto, me verá sin ropa… Sasuke… te amo… .¿me esta mirando acaso.? no.. debe ser solo mi imaginación de tantas ilusiones sin sentido que tengo" se terminó de sacar la ropa, algo avergonzado entró a las aguas termales y volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien ahora se encontraba completamente desnudo también y al parecer nervioso al notar la mirada de Naruto, ambos se miraron segundos, entraron rápidamente al agua, el silencio los invadía.

Kakashi los miró sobre su libro y notó como los dos chicos se miraban entre ellos nerviosos y en silencio, como esperando algo el uno del otro, dejó(kakashi) de mirarlos y decidió levantarse para darles un rato a solas, quizás eso era lo que necesitaban, pensó el .-Sasuke, Naruto ya regreso, recordé que tengo algo que hacer .-lentamente cerró su libro y se levantó, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Kakashi desnudo, desvió la mirada, eso no era nada comparado con tener a su amado de la misma manera tan cerca .-no se muevan de aquí, no tardaré.- el Sensei se cubrió con una toalla y aparentemente entró al vestidor de los baños alejándose.

Sasuke notó que la presencia del ninja copia ya no estaba cerca, se sentía un poco mas nervioso de estar a solas con Naruto, quien lo miraba mucho en silencio "….¿qué hago.? Quiero que se me acerque…"

Naruto pensaba lo mismo que él, quería acercársele, se le hacia difícil por el carácter del Uchiha, lo hacia pensar en un rechazo que el no podría soportar, imagino un momento como sería todo si Sasuke aceptaba sus sentimientos( los de naru) "sería genial, poder besarlo una vez más, tocar su hermoso cuerpo… pensar en estas cosas me calienta… no debería pensar en esto" se comenzó a excitar mientras su mente viaja aún más entre sus pensamientos, con mucho valor se acerco a Sasuke, quien parecía estar esperando alguna acción por parte del rubio, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, decidió tomar su mano ".¿Qué hago si me empuja., .¿o si me grita 'maricón'., debo tener valor, .¡valor Naruto.! .¡anímate.! .- de decía a sí mismo, tomó aire y con cuidado busco la mano de Sasuke bajo el agua, de pronto tocó algo, era Sasuke, pero no había tocado su mano como pretendía, había puesto su mano en el muslo del Uchiha, quien se sonrojo por el contacto, el rubio se asustó un momento y retiró la mano de su muslo, esta vez agarrando su mano, Sasuke sonrió muy levemente y también tomó su mano "Sasuke acaba de tomarme la mano, no me rechazo… .¡esto es perfecto.!"

El rubio no pudo evitar quedarse en su puesto, tuvo que acercarse lo suficiente hasta tener de frente al chico de cabello oscuro, ambos se miraron un momento, sus miradas pasaban desde sus cabellos hasta sus hombros, que era el limite debido a que estaban en las aguas termales, de un momento a otro Sasuke agarró el rostro de Naruto y lo besó tiernamente, este le correspondió, estaba muy feliz, sus ilusiones y sueños se volvían al fin realidad.

Entre besos, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de Sasuke, mientras este(sasu) acariciaba su espalda y con lentitud bajaba sus tímidas manos hasta su trasero. Naruto se sonrojó evitando mostrar la sorpresa que provocó en el la reciente acción del Uchiha, lo cual podría provocar que él chico de cabello oscuro se avergüence y deje de tocarlo, respondió apegándose a su cuerpo, podía sentir claramente el cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo, el rose de su pecho, el rose con su abdomen, pero lo mas excitante era el rose contra su miembro, el Uchiha no pudo evitar mover sus caderas para frotar su miembro contra el del rubio, quien no pudo ocultar sus gemidos al igual que su amado.

Se besaron nuevamente, Naruto jugaba con su lengua sin control, ambos estaban bastante excitados, sus manos comenzaron a explorar su cuerpos por completo sin notar que alguien los observaba entre unas plantas, era Kakashi, estaba sorprendido de ver como reaccionaron sus alumnos al desaparecer él su presencia, la escena lo estaba calentando, decidió observar de lejos lo que ocurría y así aparecer de regreso cuando ellos acaben de conocerse físicamente lo suficiente.

Sasuke detuvo el beso un momento y le acarició el rostro .- …mi hermoso Naruto, cuanto tiempo desee que me miraras y te acercaras a mi… .- besó con suavidad sus mejillas sonrojadas.

.-Yo también desee mucho este momento, Sasuke….yo…. te amo .. y no lo puedo negar más, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te has robado mi mente y corazón .- dijo al fin sintiéndose libre de exprésarle sus sentimientos a su rival y compañero, que ahora pasaba a ser su amante.

Sasuke sonrió .-me alegra tanto saberlo, también te amo … mi Naruto… .- fue silenciado por su propio gemido, Naruto había comenzado a acariciarle el miembro, lo masturbaba mientras disfrutaba de las mejillas sonrojadas de su amado y su expresión de placer.

Luego de unos momentos, dejó de masturbarlo y tomó aire, se sumergió completamente en el aguay rozó un momento sus labios contra el miembro del Uchiha, luego lamió la punta de este y a los lados, rápidamente salió a tomar un poco de aire y volvió a sumergirse en e agua, esta vez metió el miembro de Sasuke en su boca, este aumento los gemidos, la boca de Naruto le causaba un gran placer .- mm… ahh… Naruto….- gemía mientras el rubio absorbía su miembro lo más que podía antes de volver a salir de nuevo del agua por un poco de aire.

Lo hizo un par de veces más y luego al tomar aire fue atrapado sin respiración nuevamente, pero esta vez eran los deliciosos labios de un Sasuke totalmente excitado, Naruto gimió al sentir las carisias del Uchiha en su miembro, este (sasu) lo levanto un poco y mientras lo acariciaba, lamía sus pezones con deseo .- ahhh… mm… .- los besaba con sensualidad haciendo círculos en ellos con su lengua, el rubio respiraba más rápido y sus mejillas tomaban un tono más rojizo, dejó de acariciar su miembro para pasar las manos a su trasero .-ahh… esto me gusta… .- gemía mas fuerte a lo que el chico de cabello oscuro absorbía sus pezones de forma alternada.

.-te deseo Naruto… .- dijo cerca de su oído, lo lamió por dentro provocando que Naruto se estremeciera, de este (naru) salió un sensual gemido, cuando Sasuke acarició su entrada, nunca había sentido sensaciones como esas, era un nuevo tipo de placer para él.

.- hazme… hazme el amor.- Naruto lamió los labios del chico de cabello negro, este jugo un momento con su lengua, y aprovechó que estaban en el agua, así se le haría más sencillo sus dedos en el rubio .- con cuidado… .-

El Kyuubi parecía estar algo nervioso al saber lo que venía, Sasuke lamió su oreja nuevamente .- no temas, yo seré quien te haga el amor, si te duele me detendré solo debes pedírmelo .- Naruto se estaba dejando llevar nuevamente por el placer, olvidando los nervios, duro poco la sensación, el Uchiha se dispuso a introducir un dedo, este entró con un poco e dificultad, puesto que el rubio se tensó completamente .- cálmate.. Naruto no debes estar tenso, sino será difícil entrar y será más doloroso.. .- Naruto se aferró más a Sasuke .-vamos ..tranquilo amor .- un segundo dedo lo penetró un poco, el rubio seguía tenso y ahora temblaba, Sasuke estaba conciente del miedo que sentía Naruto ante algo desconocido y doloroso.

.-…lo siento, duele….-seguía tenso, el Uchiha se detuvo un momento, calmo a Naruto besándolo con ternura, luego para que se distraiga del dolor, lo masturbo, esto encendió de nuevo al Uzumaki, lo cual facilito la entrada del segundo dedo de Sasuke, se detuvo un momento, el chico rubio parecía sentirse cómodo con los dedos en su interior.

.-Trata de disfrutarlo mi Naruto .- movió sus dedos dentro de él con cuidado, al acostumbrarse al movimiento, el chico zorro gemía pidiendo más, a Sasuke le gustó mucho ver como su Kyuubi empezaba a disfrutarlo .-.¿estás listo.?.- dijo sacando sus dedos del interior del rubio.

Kakashi aún no podía creer lo que veía, ambos se gustaban y estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales en las aguas termales, al parecer la pasión era tan grande que no les importaba que alguien llegase a verlos .-…Estos chicos…-se tocaba sus intimidades mientras observaba con detenimiento la excitante escena de sus alumnos.

.-Ahh…si hazlo…- Naruto separo más las piernas sentándose sobre Sasuke. Este (Sasuke) tomó sus caderas y lo penetró con cuidado, era la primera vez de Naruto .-¡Ah!...despacio..- sentía algo de dolor, el miembro del Uchiha no se comparaba con sus dedos. El rubio se aferraba a Sasuke con fuerza y salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

.-¿Estas bien? Si te duele mucho, me detengo – Sasuke limpiaba sus lagrimas con su lengua, deslizándola con suavidad por sus sonrojadas mejillas y besaba con ternura los parpados de esos ojos azules que tanto lo cautivaban.

.-Duele…pero quiero que sigas..-Sasuke continuo faltaba muy poco, terminó de penetrarlo, Naruto se quejó una vez más, los movimientos del chico de cabello oscuro eran muy suaves por lo cual el Kyuubi comenzó a sentir el placer de tener al Uchiha en su interior .-Ahh…-gemía cerca de la oreja de su amante de cabello oscuro .- más…más….- al oírlo Sasuke aumentó la velocidad, gemía mientras abrazaba al Kyuubi, cada vez aumentaban más las embestidas, los gemidos de Naruto opacaban los del chico de piel pálida, estaba completamente sonrojado perdido en el placer entre los brazos de su amado y se empujaba contre el miembro de este(Sasuke) haciendo las penetraciones lo más profundas posibles .-ahhh.. ahh… - el Uchiha notó que el rubio estaba apunto de terminar, se movió profundamente en las siguientes embestidas, Naruto llegó al orgasmo presionando su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, bañándole el abdomen con su liquido pasional mientras daba un grito de placer junto a su oreja.

.-¡Ahh! –Terminó el chico de cabellos oscuros en el interior del rubio, también se encontraba perdido en su abrazo (el de Naruto) y respiraba muy agitado al igual que el chico rubio, salió de su hermoso cuerpo y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro .-te amo tanto…-

.-También te amo, como no te imaginas- besó el cuello de Sasuke ya recuperando su respiración normal, el otro chico también la estaba recuperando. Luego de un momento ambos se separaron un poco por si volvía Kakashi, aún tenían las manos agarradas bajo el agua .-Kakashi-sensei esta tardando mucho….

Kakashi misteriosamente salió de los vestidores, según el tuvo algo complicado por atender, no era del todo una mentira, había ido a atender el problema que tenía entre sus piernas luego de estar espiando a sus alumnos mientras hacían el amor.

Se quedaron un momento más, el ninja copia decidió no decirles nada, no quería meterse en su vida privada y menos que sepan lo que el vio. Se cambiaron y salieron de los baños. Kakashi tomó su camino, aún andaba sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido, fue pensando en aquello en su camino a casa, sus alumnos se fueron juntos esta vez, se dirigían a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto iba a quedarse con el esa noche.

.-Sasuke .- lo abrazó, ya estaban acostados y en pijama, Sasuke le prestó una de las suyas a Naruto, eran pijamas muy distintas a las del kitsune .- mi lindo baka – rió.

.-Usuratonkachi…quiero vivir contigo - lo miró sonreído .- turnémonos una semana en tu casa y otra en la mía – Naruto asintió feliz, ambos se besaron con mucho amor " es un sueño hecho realidad" pensó el rubio , ambos durmieron abrazados con una felicidad que nunca antes habían sentido.

**Continúa…**

Ya ahí esta! xD casi enseguida jeje espero ke les guste nn a ver si me pongo a pasar rápido de mi cuaderno el Cáp. 3 ya para ponerlo no tan enseguida, bue al menos no tardare milenios con el 3 xD espero ñ.ñU

Reviews:

Zerohuey: Amooor! No importa si no fuiste la primera esta vez - ahora si puedes ser la primera xDD , x cierto te mande un review y se corto xq puse no se que carita xDD luego trato de mandarlo de nuevo como era xD ahora si ya estoy aprendiendo gracias a ti amor - suerte también con tu fic ke esta increíble mi vida ! te amooo miles de besos!

Hanami Uzumaki Hyuga : jaja ahí lo tienes todo lo que pasa luego de esa noche!

Hermi17: gracias! Pues si son adorables Sasuke y Naruto, y a Sakura si a ver si la mato en alguno de mis fics - xDDD jaja

Reikaida: gracias jaja si también me parecen lindos Neji y Shika, pues Shino como ke aun no me convence xD pero Kiba si a ver si lo meto en otro fic xDD y quizas con Shino.

Kennich: muchas gracias xDD de ley lo sigo es la mejor pareja

Waterflai: ahí tienes lo que paso en la noche y más! Espero que te guste nn

Maca-chan15: Gracias! maca conozco de ti xq me hablan de ti xDD kien mas - mi Zerohuey , pues si kise poner un poco de Shika y Naru , ahí hay todo lo ke paso luego de esa noche xD

Nadeshcka: Gracias , ahí esta mi seg. cáp. xD espero ke tb te guste


	3. De lo que eres capaz

"**De lo que eres capaz"**

.-Interesante…quiero a ese chico conmigo- Orochimaru lamió sus labios mientras pensaba en un ninja, uno demasiado pequeño para el -deseo a Sasuke-kun… - una mirada se entristecía con aquellas palabras, Kabuto abrazaba a Orochimaru por la espalda.

.-Te amo… olvida a Sasuke… - el chico de lentes se apoyaba en su espalda .-por favor... - Orochimaru se dio vuelta y le acaricio el rostro.

.-¿Estas celoso, te deseo, pero también a el…- lo besó y le quitó los lentes para ahora limpiar sus lagrimas, Kabuto estaba triste, amaba tanto al Sennin que no iba a alejarse de el a pesar de que lo quisiera engañar, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo, lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho .-No te pongas mal… le acarició el cabello.

Kabuto lo miró con los ojos aún llenos de lagrimas - no…¡no me engañes con ese maldito niño!- sus ojos mostraban tristeza e ira -tu eres mío... no necesitas a ese… Uchiha…-

.-Kabuto …te amo, pero este chico me interesa, no cambiaré de opinión- Kabuto golpeó su pecho de la rabia que sentía, Orochimaru le agarró la cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho –cálmate…- podía sentir como el chico de lentes temblaba entre sus brazos - ...ya …cálmate, nadie ocupara tu lugar, eso nunca pasará- levantó la mirada de Kabuto tomando su barbilla, lo besó con ternura, Kabuto respondió se estaba tranquilizando, ambos se sentaron y el Sennin lo calmó con otro cálido abrazo, las lagrimas del chico de lentes dejaron de salir y lentamente se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Orochimaru, quien lo llevó hasta la cama para recostarlo en ella, acarició un momento su rostro y salió del cuarto para dejarlo descansar.

En Konoha dos chicos caminaban tomados de la mano, no les importaban las miradas, incluso Sasuke regalaba miradas de odio a quienes se atrevían a mirarlos mal por momentos, en el camino se toparon a su compañera de equipo, Sakura, quien venía caminando del lado contrario a ellos .-¡Hola! Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun- no pudo evitar notar sus manos agarradas.-….¿qué sucede aquí?...- dijo para ella misma con voz muy baja.

.-Hola Sakura- respondieron ambos chicos, y le sonrieron, la chica se sorprendió más al ver a Sasuke, estaba muy feliz.

.-Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué estas de la mano con Naruto?- miró con odio a Naruto, quien desvió la mirada de la de ella. Sasuke notó el enojo de Sakura, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo no quería que se metiese con su Kitsune.

.- hn… eso es simple de explicar – soltó la mano de Naruto para pasar su brazo por su hombro, apegándolo más a él, haciéndolo sonrojar –Naruto es la persona más importante para mí, lo amo- el rubio lo miró sonreído y besó su mejilla. Sakura estaba en shock por las palabras de Sasuke, no quería aceptar que lo había perdido, y menos perderlo por el Uzumaki, por lo cual se lanzó contra el rubio al verlo besar la mejilla del Uchiha.

.-¡Te odio, maldito Naruto!- lo tumbó haciéndolo caer y cayendo ella sobre él, este le agarró las manos cuando Sakura trató de lanzarle golpes a la cara, el Uchiha empujó a la pelirosada de su Kyuubi y lo levantó del suelo .-¡Sasuke es mío!- dijo llorando, el Uzumaki se sintió un poco triste.

.-Deja de ser tan caprichosa, ¡a ti solo te gusta mi cara, soy feliz con Naruto, déjanos ser felices, no quiero que te metas en medio- tomó la mano del rubio nuevamente y se alejaron de la chica caminando, ella permanecía en el suelo , aún lloraba, pero entendió que Sasuke al fin era feliz, estaba con la persona más importante en su vida.

-¡Te amo, ¡te amo, al fin soy feliz- abrazó a Sasuke mientras caminaban, el Kyuubi tuvo una vida terrible, no tuvo padres, y siempre fue rechazado tanto por adultos como por chicos de su edad, sufrió mucho en aquella soledad y siempre quiso ser reconocido por los demás , que lo tomen en cuenta, finalmente le llegó la felicidad, había encontrado a su amor, Sasuke lo abraza también –no volveré a estar solo y sin amor-

-Nunca más mi usuratonkachi, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, también eres mi felicidad- se besaron son ternura y luego de eso rieron un rato al recordar la cara de imbécil de Sakura cuando los vio de la mano, ahora se dirigían a comer ramen juntos.

Mientras tanto en la aldea del sonido, Kabuto estaba acostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Orochimaru, acababan de hacer el amor, la mano derecha del chico de lentes recorría el cuello del Sennin, mientras este jugada con su cabello -Oro…te amo- este estiró su lengua para lamer los labios de ninja del sonido.

-También te amo- se levantó luego de darle un tierno beso, por lo cual Kabuto lo miró extrañado -tengo cosas que pensar, tengo que utilizar algo para atraer a Sasuke- Kabuto le arrojó la almohada con fuerza, por lo cual Orochimaru se giró y lo miró, el chico de lentes estaba lleno de ira.

.-¡Lo voy a matar! ¡¡lo odio, maldito sea ese Uchiha!- el Sennin sonrió al ver su ira, le pareció gracioso a pesar de que el chico hablaba muy en serio -¡lo buscaré y lo mataré!- "Orochimaru es mío, no permitiré que ese tonto se meta en mi camino".

-No matarás a nadie Kabuto- se acercó y tomó l rostro de él con algo de fuerza -no se te ocurra intervenir, si le haces algo a Sasuke antes de que sea mío, lo pagarás, sabes que lo digo en serio- Kabuto desvió su mirada, no podía entender como Orochimaru le hablaba así, además la idea de esperar a que el Sennin haga suyo a Sasuke, no le agradaba para nada y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tenía que actuar de alguna manera, recordó que había visto últimamente a Sasuke junto al portador del Kyuubi .. "muy juntitos…"

-..Si no puedo lastimar a Sasuke… lo haré sufrir lastimando a Naruto – Orochimaru lo miró riendo, el Sennin lo sabía todo, ya estaba enterado de la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la relación de ellos ni tampoco que Kabuto le hiciese daño al Kyuubi, mientras no toque al Uchiha todo estaba bien.

-Hazle lo que desees, ese chico no me interesa- Kabuto sonrió con maldad planeando que hacer con Naruto, deseaba ver sufrir a Sasuke, tenía que dañar a su Kitsune "mañana mismo iré a buscar a ese zorro estúpido". Orochimaru sabía que eso haría sufrir al Uchiha, sin embargo le daba exactamente lo mismo, solo deseaba poseer su cuerpo una vez, sin importarle lo que pudiese sentir lo haría suyo, luego lo dejaría como un juguete usado del que se quisiese deshacer. –Jajajaja, diviértete Kabuto – salió del cuarto dejando al chico de lentes planear su pequeña venganza contra los pequeños ninjas.

-Mañana mismo iré a buscarlo – pensaba atraerlo utilizando el Hengen No Jutsu, se transformaría en alguien importante que llamase la atención del rubio "¿pero quien?.." luego de pensar unos momentos recordó al sennin que lo entrenó durante un tiempo "…Jiraiya", ya tenía todo listo lo llamaría con la excusa de mostrarle una nueva técnica, y Naruto iría como siempre confiado, podría llevárselo a la aldea del sonido. La noche había llegado, Kabuto no podía dormir, esperaba con ansias el amanecer.

Al día siguiente Kabuto se levantó temprano, casi no había dormido, estaba dejando todo perfecto para su plan, no quería ningún error en este.

Besó a Orochimaru antes de dejar sus últimos arreglos en la aldea del sonido, para dirigirse a Konoha en busca del chico zorro.

-Ahh… Sasuke….-El Kyuubi se movía desnudo sobre la erección del Uchiha, quien estaba recostado acariciándole las piernas al rubio, este saltaba sobre él para sentir las penetraciones con mayor profundidad –mmm…. Te amo… -

Sasuke masturbó a su amado delicadamente con la mano derecha –… y yo a ti.. mi Usuratonkachi, Ahh…sigue moviéndote así… - aumentó las carisias. Naruto se movía más rápido, él (Sasu) no se quedó atrás, movía sus caderas contra Naruto. Sasuke llegó al orgasmo un segundo después del orgasmo del Kyuubi, llenándolo de su líquido pasional, ambos dieron un fuerte grito de placer, Naruto salió respirando agitado del cuerpo del Uchiha recostándose sobre su cuerpo, este lo abrazó mientras recuperaban sus respiraciones.

Tomaron un baño junto, se encontraban en la casa del Uzumaki.

El chico de lentes ya estaba en Konoha, había terminado todo el trabajo para que Naruto caiga en su trampa, realizó los sellos para su transformación –Henge No Jutsu- su cuerpo cambió al de Jiraiya, así caminó por las calles de Konoha en busca del Uzumaki.

-Amor iré a comprar ramen para los dos, no tardo – el rubio besó a Sasuke en los labios antes de abrir la puerta de la casa.

-bien, yo estaré aquí esperándote – el Uchiha se sentó en un mueble de la casa mientras veía sonreído salir al Kyuubi.

Mientras el Kyuubi iba a comprar comida para ambos, el Uchiha se levantó de golpe de aquel mueble en el que permaneció unos minuto para preparar algo que se le vino a la mente, galletas, pretendía sorprender al rubio haciendo galletas en su ausencia, esperaba que tarde lo suficiente como para tenerlas listas y bien hechas a lo que este llegase a casa.

-Ya casi llego al puesto de ramen – caminaba tranquilo en busca del puesto, en el camino cruzó miradas con alguien muy conocido, tardo segundos en reaccionar -¡Ero-sennin!-

La copia de Jiraiya lo miró un momento "¿¿Ero-sennin?... ¿que fue eso?... como sea" –Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estas? – decía Kabuto alegre, había logrado confundir al Kyuubi con su falsa apariencia.

-Muy bien, soy demasiado feliz Ero-sennin – sonrió mientras lo miraba – ¿Cómo así caminaba por esta calle? ¿Venía por ramen como yo?-

El falso Jiraiya se le acercó –Vine a buscarte para mostrarte mi nueva técnica, es una que te hará invencible – no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de Naruto, quien permanecía sorprendido y emocionado a la vez, el rubio no pensaba dejarlo ir, sabía lo difícil que era encontrar a Jiraiya y más complicado era pedirle que le muestre sus técnicas.

-¿En serio? ¡Quiero aprender! – Jiraiya lo llamó con la mano para que lo siguiese. El chico rubio camino tras el, luego de unos minutos recordó por lo que realmente había salido de su casa, ramen, recordó que el Uchiha debía estarlo esperando aún en casa.- Espera… no… no puedo ir - puso cara de decepción, le explicó al falso Sennin que no podía ir ya que debía regresar con Sasuke y había ido por comida para ambos.

-No te preocupes – sonrió el Jiraiya –yo envié a Kakashi a que te buscara a tu casa o a la de Sasuke, le dije que en caso de que tu no estés, que le avise a Sasuke que estarías entrenando conmigo, eso para que no se preocupe de tu ausencia - Naruto estaba feliz, aprendería la nueva técnica del Sennin y Sasuke lo esperaría al saber que estaba con Jiraiya entrenando.

-Esta bien, ¡vamos! – el inocente Naruto lo siguió muy tranquilo sin siquiera imaginar lo que le esperaba, Kabuto había mentido perfectamente al nombrar a Kakashi, Naruto había confiado ciegamente en el. El chico de lentes no se había olvidado de Sasuke, tenía que hacer que se entere de lo que sufriría el rubio, así lo haría infeliz, sino no tendría sentido raptar al Kitsune. Había dado la orden a uno de sus sirvientes de que dejara una nota perteneciente a Kabuto, bajo la puerta de la casa del Uchiha, esa nota explicaba lo que le ocurriría a Naruto, en la orden también indicó que la nota sea entregada un día después del secuestro, así tendría tiempo de torturarlo un poco antes de que el enojado Uchiha vaya a tratar de salvarlo. Jiraiya lo estaba guiando fuera de Konoha hacia un bosque, el Uzumaki lo seguía sin preguntar, creía que era necesario un gran espacio para aquella técnica, pensó que podía ser peligrosa por lo cual se haría más fuerte aún "genial Ero-sennin me enseñará una gran técnica"

Sasuke había quemado dos grupos de galletas, estaba realmente enojado –Naruto no tardará en entrar por esa puerta ¡Kuso! ¡malditas galletas! – botó las que se habían quemado, nuevamente trató de hacer otro grupo de galletas, las metió al horno y se sentó aesperar.

El Uchiha estaba empezando a preocuparse por Naruto, ya se había tardado, en parte le convenía aquella tardanza, pero al mismo tiempo sentía desesperación al ver el reloj. Pasaron unos minutos, se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente para sacar las galletas del horno, sus galletas estaban deliciosas en esta ocación, las colocó en un platito hondo el cual llevo en ambas manos hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama de ambos, se acostó ahora esperando a su amado mientras comía unas cuantas galletas de las que había hecho.

Habían llegado a un bosque a las afueras de Konoha, ya era tarde, le parecía que se habían ido demasiado lejos para un entrenamiento –Ero-sennin….estamos lejos,¿no le parece que hubiese sido mejor entrenar en Konoha? No me agrada la idea de estar tan lejos de casa…- veía a los lados "ojala mi Sasuke ya este enterado de que estoy entrenando con el Ero-sennin, no quiero que me espere preocupado, es tan tarde que no creo que terminemos de ahora mismo y menos aprender una nueva técnica para esta misma noche".

-Este es el lugar perfecto para nuestro entrenamiento – soltó una risa que hizo estremecer al rubio, este creyó que era por la emoción de mostrarle a Naruto su gran poder de Sennin – este lugar esta bien – se encontraban en una parte del bosque cubierta por árboles, Naruto miraba hacia todos lados, estaba más oscuro, Jiraiya desapareció de un momento a otro, ya no estaba frente a sus ojos, solo le había quitado la mirada unos segundos.

-¿Ero-sennin?...-miró hacia atrás, no estaba tampoco, pensó que era parte del entrenamiento – no se esconda, muéstreme la técnica, debo regresar pronto a Konoha- rió nervioso al ver que nadie aparecía. Jiraiya ya no estaba más, había regresado a su forma original, el chico de lentes, este se acerco a Naruto por la espalda.

Sin previo aviso el chico rubio ya tenía a su enemigo tras el, Kabuto se acercó a su oído – despídete de la felicidad – Naruto se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras, reconocía esa voz… "..Kabuto", un segundo después Naruto cayó de cara al suelo, el chico de lentes había golpeado un punto de su nuca para dormirlo – vayámonos pequeño, la aldea del sonido nos llama - dijo con un tono sarcástico, rió maliciosamente mientras levantaba al rubio del suelo y lo colocaba sobre su hombro para llevárselo.

Sasuke vio la hora -¡ya es tarde, ¡Usuratonkachi! – salió a buscarlo rápidamente, luego de unos minutos corrió desesperado por las calles de Konoha al no verlo a simple vista entre la gente, fue directo a la tienda de ramen en busca del rubio, los cocineros ya estaban cerrando por la hora, ambos le dijeron al Uchiha que Naruto en ningún momento fue a comprar ramen, Sasuke ahora estaba asustado -¡¡Naruto! – gritaba por las calles esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a sus llamados -¡¿dónde estas!... mi amor… - dijo bajando la voz al recordar su casa, pensando que el Kitsune podía encontrarse en ella, aunque era bastante ilógico, sabía que Sasuke lo esperaba (en casa de Naruto), no sabía donde más buscar por lo cual se dirigió a su casa, entró velozmente en esta, buscando al chico en cada esquina, su Kitsune había desaparecido – tengo que hacer algo… debo pedir ayuda alguien debe haberlo visto – salió a las calles nuevamente, continuaría la búsqueda sin parar – daré con el, debo encontrarlo –.

Kabuto caminó varias horas con Naruto cargado sobre su hombro, a pesar de todo lo que camino, no estaba cansado, su maldad lo hacia mucho más fuerte, a pesar de que el Kyuubi no tenía culpa alguna, era la única manera con la que lastimaría profundamente a Sasuke, ya que lastimosamente no podía hacerle daño "hubiese deseado matarlo con mis propias manos" ya estaba en la aldea del sonido, se dirigió al bosque de esta, a una zona apartada mientras acariciaba el trasero de Naruto quien permanecía inconciente sobre su hombro "me gusta la idea de violar al chico… debo de admitir que es hermoso"

Llegó a una cabaña abandonada, se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque, entró a la cabaña y dentro de ella estaba uno de sus sirvientes sentado en una silla, este se levantó de inmediato al verlo llegar con el chico, ahora lo cargaba entre sus brazos – Ayúdame a atarlo a la cama – el sirviente de Kabuto asintió, el chico de lentes recostó boca arriba a Naruto sobre aquella cama, extendió los brazos y las piernas del chico, su sirviente se encargo de atarle las manos con hilos, aquellos hilos lastimarían las muñecas de sus manos y sus tobillos si trataba de huir, Kabuto se encargó de atarle bien los pies a casa extremo inferior de la cama, sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente separadas como para poder hacerle lo que deseara. El sirviente le indicó que sobre la mesa estaba lo que Kabuto había pedido para su cruel plan, también sobre esta había una sabana.

Kabuto se acercó al chico atado, acarició su rostro un momento y lo besó en los labios, comenzó a abrirle el chaleco, lo arrancó para quitárselo ya que estando atado no podía sacarlo de ninguna otra manera, le entretenía despojarlo de sus prendas de esa manera tan brusca, así mismo rompió su camisa negra, el sirviente del chico de lentes sintió un poco de lastima por el rubio, principalmente al ver un momento el objeto que permanecía inmóvil sobre la mesa entre otras cosas, aquello sería terrible, sin embargo, el estaba ahí solo para obedecer ordenes.

- Terminaré de quitarle todo esto, pásame la sabana – dijo a su sirviente, quien nervioso fue hacia la mesa en busca de la sabana, la tomó con cuidado y se la pasó al chico de cabello gris quien había terminado con toda la ropa el Kitsune, estaba totalmente desnudo " se lo ve bien así, y más con esa cara tan tierna " se lo veía muy tierno al dormir, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana que sostenía anteriormente en sus manos, se giró hacia su sirviente pidiéndole que se vaya, no sin antes darle una carta, le dio indicaciones de que se la entregase al Uchiha al mediodía del día siguiente, este comprendió que comenzaría a lastimar al rubio, salió de aquella cabaña y se alejó de la vista de Kabuto.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto comenzó a moverse, estaba despertando, Kabuto no decía absolutamente nada, permanecía en una silla junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a rubio despertar lentamente. Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos, debió dormir hasta que Sasuke lo encontrase, quizás así Kabuto no se hubiera molestado en tocarlo siquiera, ya que dormido no sufriría, sin embargo Kabuto lo hubiese despertado tarde o temprano.

- …¿Qué ocurrió?... – aún estaba confundido, comenzó a ver claramente -¡¿Dónde estoy!- inmediatamente recordó a Jiraiya, a Sasuke y a Kabuto. Había sido alejado de Sasuke por un falso Jiraiya que resulto ser Kabuto " una trampa" giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el chico de lentes, al instante notó que se encontraba inmovilizado, sacudía con fuerza sus brazos y piernas pero era imposible, no podía soltarse - ¡suéltame! ¡¡suéltame ahora mismo! – notó su desnudez y que una simple sabana lo cubría - …¿qué… qué me has hecho?... – imaginó que Kabuto había seguramente abusado de él mientras dormía.

-Cálmate… no te eh hecho nada aún, estamos en la aldea del sonido, en una apartada cabaña en el bosque - rió un momento por la expresión que tenía el rubio, estaba algo asustado y no entendía que quería Kabuto con el, no había motivos para que lo raptara de esa manera.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – aún se esforzaba por soltarse de aquellos hilos, no podía crear sellos con las manos separadas, tampoco juntar chakra, de esta manera estaba indefenso totalmente ante Kabuto.

-Estas aquí, porque quise, formas parte de mi plan, en realidad quien debería estar ahí en tu lugar es Sasuke, pero no es posible por el momento, así que lo haré sufrir a través de tu dolor – se negó a decirle más al Kitsune, quien parecía no entender aquel odio hacía el Uchiha. Kabuto se acercó a el y se sentó en la cama a su lado, pasó su mano izquierda por uno de los amarrados brazos de Naruto – eres muy lindo, lastima que solo te veré llorar hasta que tus lagrimas se acaben.

- ¡Estas loco! ¡suéltame, no me toques! – movía aun sus brazos inútilmente ya que no lograría soltarse de aquellos hilos, lo sabía muy bien, aún así intentaba, no podía quedarse inmóvil dejando que Kabuto se aproveche de su situación "diablos, que planea este tipo… no me puedo mover" el chico de lentes colocó sus manos sobre la sabana que cubría al rubio, podía sentir su delicioso cuerpo bajo esta, lo acariciaba con delicadeza -¡no te atrevas! ¡deja de tocarme! -

Sacó la sabana dejando a Naruto completamente desnudo, este temblaba ante la mirada depravada de Kabuto, sabía lo que venía, lo iba a violar y este no podría detenerlo - shh… calladito… - se quitó lentamente su traje, arrojándolo al suelo en una misma dirección, el rubio se negaba a verlo mientras de desvestía, sin embargo al sentir su cercanía giró la cabeza hacia él, lo miraba ahora con temor, el chico de lentes posó su mano sobre el pecho de su presa, rozaba con delicadeza sus suaves pezones, Naruto se desesperaba de solo ver, lo que más le molestaba era sentir placer por aquellos roces, Kabuto abandonó su pecho para recorrer su cuello con ambas manos – lindo cuello jaja … y muy lindos ojos – lo miraba fijamente a aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, la mirada del Kitsune estaba llena de rencor, el ninja del sonido se colocó sobre él poniendo sus piernas separadas a cada lado del rubio, lamió desde su clavícula, creando un camino de saliva por el cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla izquierda, siguió lamiendo su rostro, Naruto no hacia mas que sentir asco y girar el rostro lo más que podía, solo aceptaba que Sasuke le hiciese lo que deseara con el, la idea de ser violado solo lo ponía más nervioso, no encontraba salida alguna de aquella prisión en la que se encontraba acostado.

- Maldito pervertido… das asco ¡déjame de una vez! –Kabuto se disponía a besar al rubio, este volteó su cabeza hacia un lado para evitarlo, el chico de lentes se estaba poniendo impaciente, por lo que agarró con fuerza su rostro juntando sus labios con los del Kitsune, con rapidez profundizo el beso pero el Kyuubi lo mordió fuertemente para ser soltado, por tal acto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara – ahh! -

-¡Vuelves a morderme y te parto la cara a golpes! ¿me entendiste maldito Kyuubi? – Naruto solo miró a un lado con humillación, le había roto el labio por el golpe, de este salía un hilillo de sangre por su extremo derecho. Kabuto se calmó un poco y acercó nuevamente su rostro al del rubio, lamió la sangre de sus labios y lentamente lo volvió a besar, golpeó a Naruto un par de veces más en el estomago hasta lograr que respondiera el beso como el deseaba. La miraba del Kyuubi estaba llena de ira y al mismo tiempo mostraba un poco de tristeza, no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, lo extrañaba mucho, deseaba tanto despertar de aquella pesadilla y verlo a su lado acostado en la cama.

- ¡Deja de pegarme! – ya estaba cansado de tantos golpes, tenía las mejillas rojas, en la derecha estaba marcada la mano de Kabuto "Sasuke… por favor ven a ayudarme…" el sirviente de Orochimaru se reía al verlo.

- Esto… no es más que el principio - Kabuto soltó fuertes carcajadas, el rubio solo podía maldecirlo entre dientes mientras miraba fijamente la pared más cercana a la cama la cual tenía a su izquierda.

**Continuará… **

Emm.. me disculpo en serio xD tarde muchisimo en publicar este fic de verdad lo siento tratare de no demorarme tanto con el 4to capitulo xDD bueno espero que les guste el cap xDD muchos han de estar esperando el 4to en ke se sabrá ke le hace Kaputis a Naruto, bueee vamos con los reviews.

Reviews: 

Blue-Azul-Acero: Gracias, y disculpa lo que tarde en publicar este cap, espero ke siga siendo de tu agrado.

Waterflai: sehh son muy tiernos amo a esta pareja jaja y ya veras como avanzara lo de Neji y Shikamaru no lo dudes! ( sehh ke ganas de ser kakashi! xD)

Zerohuey: Amooor, jajaja no importa que no fuiste la primera, ya para la próxima, igual lo que vale es que hallas escrito o3o .sehhh ke ganas de ser Kakashi mientras los espiabaaa xDD deja ke veas lo que viene jajaja y gracias amor, a quien debo felicitar es a ti escribes increíble en verdad cada Cáp. ke leo me sorprendo mas sigue así amor 3bueee me trato de apurar con el 4to xD te amoooo mi bakis linda miles de besos byebye amor.

Hae uchiha: Holaaa xD gracias me alegra que te allá gustado, espero ke Tb. te gusten los ke viene.

Kennich: gracias , sehh me gusto la idea de los chocolates, mas adelante veras lo que ocurre con Shika y Neji.

Lin Hashimoto: okas gracias, ahí esta la a continuación xD

Maca-chan15: Gracias xDD pues si me pareció muy buena idea lo de los baños termales y también lo de Kakashi.

Ally-Tsukasa: gracias xDD yo Tb. amo a esta pareja son lo mejor o , sehh esas pijamas de zorritos son geniales!

Nadeshcka: gracias, ke bueno ke te guste.

Kurika-Uchiha: gracias, sehh ya lo estoy siguiendo sorry la demora, y obvio apoyo el sasunaru xDDD

ReiKaida: gracias xD sehh ahí esta ya el tercero espero ke también te guste, y pues Shino una amiga me mostró unas cosas de el y sabes ke no se lo ve tan mal con Kiba xDD a ver si en algún fic los pongo juntos.

Hanami Uzumaki Hyuga: gracias xD seh también me encantan los dos, pues ahí esta la a continuación espero que te allá gustado y tratare de apurarme con el cuarto.

Mirels: gracias y sehh seria genial aunke mejor kedaria ser uno de ellos no crees? xDD yo o yo seria Narutooo xDD jajaja , bue espero que tb te guste este cap y esperes al cuarto.


End file.
